Untouched
by FrozenPhantomDragon
Summary: A ghost and a human. A half-ghost with more power than he knows. Because the time has come to use his power agaisnt an enemy in his future and his past. To no longer fear time. For time doesn't touch him anymore.
1. Time

Hello everyone this story is only 4 chapters long and as to be the longest thing I've written so far. My friend Phantom_Danny helped me with a couple of the people.

I do not own Danny Phantom.

I do own Anaka Neko and her story. You can pst me if you would like to use her in your stories.

Now on with my first long term story. Hope you enjoy.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Untouched**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Chapter 1: Time:**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Danny Fenton sat in his room wondering what his friends were going to get for his birthday in a few days. He was very tempted to just 'go ghost' and find out.

Danny Fenton wasn't your average 15-16 year old teen. He is also half-ghost going by the name Danny Phantom. Last year during the CAT he faced a horrible enemy. Dan Phantom. And this year he went all over to find gems for Freakshow. Adding to the fact his now ex-girlfriend hated his ghost half and got some new armor.

Danny sighed a blue mist escaping his mouth. Danny stood up looked around his room to make sure before letting towo silver rings go around him. The rings slowly went over him making his white shirt with a red oval become a black hazmait suit with a flying D with a P. Whit gloves went over his bare arms. His blue jeans became black with silver boots.

His hair turned white and his eyes a glowing emerald green. Danny flew out of his room grabbing the Fenton thermos before phazing through the wall to see what ghost desterbed his peaceful afternoon.

Danny flew to the center of Amity where the ghost he sensed was. Danny saw the ghost siting on the ground giving itself a bath with it's touge. The ghost was a small ghost kitten barely a foot tall. It's coat was pure white with red splattered like swirls on it's body.

It's eyes were deep black with a white slitted pupil. Around it's neck was a simple black collar on which hung a small red hourglass. It stopped it's bathing to look at him with it's black eyes. The cat tilted it's head to the side obsevering him.

Danny felt a chill go down his spine that had nothing to do with his ghost sense. The cat's eyes held vast knowlege that no creature could understand.

Danny yelped as a red blast went past him. Danny turned slightly to look at Valiere who arrived on he jet sled.

"I got you right where I want you Phantom." Valiere said. Danny felt as if something bad was going to happen as he floated away from her.

THe cat hadn't moved, but a smal lfeline grin appeared on it's face. THe cat suddenly moved it's legs and tail becoming a ghosly tail as it flew towards Valiere.

Valiere lined her weapons on the smaller ghost and fired. Both Danny and Valiere were surprised when the blast was absorbed by the small ghost.

The cat blurred into a red/white streak. Valiere shot back when the cat landed perfectly balanced on her board two feet in front of her.

"Humans. They are all the same. Always fighting the wrong battles." The cat said in a strong female voice. Valiere landed and backed up.

"What do you mean ghost?" Valiere said.

"I mean here you are fighting agaisnt a more powerful creature than yourself. And don't go using raical terms with me. I have a name. And I wish to be called by it. I am Anaka Neko. But you may call me Anaka." The cat said sitting down on the egde of Valiere's board which was still floating there.

"I'll call you what ever I like ghost!" Valiere yelled. Anaka's black eyes narrowed.

"Like I said humans. So strong of mind yet so weak at heart. I didn't come here to pick a fight with a human. After all your not human or all human ah Phantom." Anaka said looking at Danny who was watching the exchange. Danny smiled sheepishly.

"Phantom's not human at all ghost." Valiere yelled, but her thoughts drifted to Vlad Masters and the ghost girl.

"Quiet human. I'm talking to the one strong of mind and heart. The one who self sacrifices himself. The only true hybrid of human and ghost." Anaka said. Danny floated back a little bit his cheeks red. Danny forgot Valiere was there for a second.

"What about Vlad or Dani?" Danny asked tring to be respectful to the small but powerful ghost.

"Vlad is a monstrosity. He only got his mind hit and turned. The way he is is a power hungry man traped in his own mind. Yours was a more all over transformation making you complete and guided by your heart. Your cousin as you call her even if you know what she truly is. She is not born as you were so is not complete." Anaka said.

Valiere shot at Anaka with her ecto gun. Valiere was surprised when Anaka glowed red the blast stopping in front of her.

"Phantom, I think I should teach the human a leason. But I would think you'd want this human to live even if she hunts us down. But she needs the complete truths not half hearted lies. do you mind if I teach her. You may come along." Anaka said still glowing red the hourglass on her neck completly red.

"I'll come to make sure Valiere isn't harmed." Danny said. Anaka tilted her head to the side as Danny, Valiere, and her all glowed red. Time speed forward and the three disappeared.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

You guys like it. Anaka is my own creatation. I was sitting in class and a drew a cat. It eneded up being this cat. So I desided to make her into a OC tied in with the Main people.

Hope you liked this I'll update as soon as I can.

R&R

Next chapter The Time Game

Jena=FPD


	2. The Time Game

I do not own Danny Phantom.

I do own Anaka Neko and her story. You can pst me if you would like to use her in your stories.

Now on with my first long term story. Hope you enjoy.

Here is Chapterr 2

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Untouched**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Chapter 2: TheTime Game:**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Danny opened his eyes all the swirling colors were gone. Valeire calpased next to him and her armor retracking into her braclet. A large city lay in front of them.

The whole city lay in front of them couple buildings in front of them. Anaka sat silently in front of him looking at the city with sorrow in her black eyes.

"Danny... I'm sorry. I really am. There is so much you are capable of. So many paths you could have taken. But me... You may be the only human hybrid, but there are other ghost hybrids out there. Like me. It's been so lng now since I changed. So much time..." Anaka said her eyes glazing over seemingly lost in her memories.

Then she looked at Danny with pity in her black depths. A silver white ring much like his own passed over her. Her fur darkened to black the red disappearing into her black fur. her eyes became blue with a white pupil. Her collar turned white.

"Your like me?" Danny said confused. Anaka nodded changing back. Valiere opened her eyes neither halfa noticed.

"Yes I'm like you. Once I liked humans. Now since they murdered the one I loved I'm not so sure about them." Anaka said. Danny frowned.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Curiousity killed the cat," Anaka laughed a bitter laugh. " I lived a long time ago, Danny. Over a hundred years now. The memories still hurt when I look back. I was born.. I think the year was 1782. My mother was a farm cat. Eating the mice the ate the grain. I was born and raised in an old barn til I was sold.

I was sold to a young girl who saved every penny to get her first cat. She lived with cats all her life , but didn't have one to call her own. She was a girl of your age at least. She named me Anaka Neko. Beloved Cat in her language. She took such great care of me. She would talk to me and explain the world how she saw it could be.

She was very smart, but females in that time were more for their looks then their brain. But it was still intresting to hear what she thought. She thought people shold respect animals for the good that they do. I remember her name Nerel. She had no last name to speak of if she did she never spoke of it.

I dare say I thought we were of the same kind we were so close. Then the time of war came to our little town. Soilders raided the village searching for goods and killing the villagers. Nerel took me and we hid in a barn behind a stack of hey. Nerel tried comfroting me by telling me we would hide till they went away. Such a brave girl she was.

She took out a werid shaped glass and placed wood on the bottom and filled it with sand. then she put on the top and inscibed her name in the bottom. She untied her hair with a white ribbon and fitted her creation into it and tied the ribbion around my neck. Then the soilders entered the barn. The started to take Nerel away from me.

I fought with claws and teeth. But a soilder kicked me and I fell to the floor of the barn. Everything went dark. When I woke Nerel was gone. I ran out of the barn to the bloodly streets. I eventually found Nerel. She was bleeding staining the ground with her blood. Her arm was covered. She reached over and pet me.

She was very weak, but she spoke one last thing to me. 'Time is my friend Anaka. I'll see you when time allows us to see each other again. When life meets death. And the two become one. Just remember your my Anaka Neko. My Beloved Cat.' Then she died. I stayed by her body as the village burned.

I remember climbing to the highest point in a strange green storm wanting to end my life. I remember greenish lightening. And a pain to melt bones. I didn't die; I lived. My ghost form's fur stained with Nerel's blood. I had become life and death made one. Like Nerel said.

I watched the world for centuries. I saw the rise and fall of the Ghost King. Then I gained a power over time. And Clockwork came to me. He told me I could find Nerel again. But she will have changed. Reborn again. That's why I came here. Nerel has something to do with you Danny. You may not be Nerel but you can help me, because you like me are cursed." Anaka said Her eyes looking at Danny.

Valiere wiped away a few stray tears.

"It'll be okay. I'll help you in any way I can." Danny said bending down to pet the cat on it's head.

"Danny you still haven't gotten what I was tring to tell you. I'm a kitten never changing never aging. You are like me. We are cured to never die. By mortal sickness, blade ,or age. Endless." Anaka said. Danny looked shocked. " We are haunted by things we wish never happened. Like this city before us. A different time. One you know all to well Danny." Anaka finished.

Danny's eyes grew wide.

"No.. I changed it. He won't exsist I won't let him." Danny said. Valiere stood up and frowned.

" Your timeline goes on without him, but this is still here like a choice. Your friend needs to see true evil. I must set her right so she may help us search for Nerel." Anaka said looking at Valiere.

"But." Danny said.

"Don't worry my powers will keep us from sight." Anaka said. The three of them glowed red. Anaka sat on the street and watched the blue ghost sheild. Danny looked up and saw a familar figure in red.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alright Cliffhanger. I desided since this Chapter is so long I'll put in two parts.

Anaka's backstory would have to be my favorite thing. Try to guess who Nerel is.

The Beloved part is just made up to give the name an intresting meaning to it. I think it fits.

This is the longest chapter.I think.

Hope you liked this I'll update as soon as I can.

R&R

Next chapter The Choices We Make

Jena=FPD


	3. The Choice we all make

I do not own Danny Phantom.

I do own Anaka Neko and her story. You can pst me if you would like to use her in your stories.

Now on with my first long term story. Hope you enjoy.

Here is Chapter 3

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Untouched**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Chapter 2: The Choice we all make:**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Valiere looked up and gasped.

"Is that me?" Valiere asked.

"It would have been if I didn't change things." Danny said.

"What do you mean, Phantom?" Valiere asked watching herself check a tower.

"Listen." Danny said. Valiere nodded and watched this odd future.

"Okay Dad all towers are at maxium power."Older Valiere said.

"That's good Valiere now..." Dameon's voice said.

"Dad? Dad?" Older Valiere said.

"Hello Valiere." A deep male voice said. Danny's eyes narrowed and Valiere's eyes widened never hearing that kind of voice before.

"You! What are you doing here?" Older Valiere said.

"Can't an old friend say hello? Besides today is the day I get in." The male voice said.

"You'll never get past the ghost sheild." Older Valiere said.

"Maybe not before, but today I got a new power." The male voice said. Then an unearthly wail echoed through the area. Anaka's ears tighted agaisnt her head to block out the wail. Danny closed his eyes knowing who that wail belonged to. Valiere put her hands to her ears.

The wail took out the towers and Danny looked guilty.

"Like it? I call it my ghostly wail." The male voice said. Valiere watched as people went into a safe house. Anaka stood next to them.

Older Valiere flew off. Valiere looked around the now empty streets of the Amity in the future. There was an explosion near by followed by an evil laugh.

Danny cringed whe some tanks appeared. He knew what happened next. Valiere frowned watching Danny's expression go to self loathing.

Valiere followed his gaze to a black and white figure throwing tanks. The figure crept closer and Valiere's eyes went wider.

It was Phantom. A blue skined, pointed eared, fanged, musclar, and older Phantom with flaming white hair.

Valiere looked at the skinny younger Phantom. His eyes were looking at the ground his face full of regret, pain, and even more self loathing.

"Dan Phantom. Danny Phantom's alternate evil future self. A combination of Danny's ghost and Vlad's." Anaka said.

"So Phantom is going to be that?" Valiere said staring in horror and destruction the Older Phantom was making.

"No. I won't become that. I promised my friends and my family that. I won't become Dan ever. I hate the fact he even exsists at all. And because of what? One stupid teenage mistake. Normal kids cheat on a test they get grounded. I cheat one time and my family and friends die, and I become that." Danny said pointing to Dan.

"Danny it is a common thing for teenagers to do things like that. You can't let it get to you. You did what any normal teenager would do." Anaka said.

"But it still cost me my family and friends. I hope to never face Dan again. He'll try to take them away from me. I don't think I could cope if he wins this time. I don't think I could handle if they died." Danny said.

"THat is why you are better than Dan. He no longer feels for anyone or anything. While you have a whole town you care about and protect. They are your strength and as long as you remember that you'll never become Dan." Anaka said.

Valiere stayed quite her mind piecing things together slowly. Phantom was like Vald and Dani, but still very different.

Dani wanted to see the world, Vlad wanted to rule the world, and Phantom wants to save it from himself.

Valiere looked at Anaka another hybrid, a ghost and a cat. She watched as Dan use the ghostly wail to distroy everything. Phantom had that power , but he didn't use it.

Phantom must have some good in him. Dan laughed as all the tanks blew up.

" Come on Danny, Valiere. Time to return." Anaka said as Dan flew away. Danny nodded. Valiere looked at the waste land that could be all by one choice.

Valiere wondered who Phantom was, and for some reason a blue eyed boy came to mind. THey disappeared in a flash of red just as three figures droped into the street.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alright. Done. And if you haven't read my new story i would do that. I finally named the story going with that.

I started writting it yesterday after I finished that one shot.

So after this is finished look forward to Puzzle Pieces my Danny Phantom/ Harry Potter crossover.

Hope you liked this chapter I'll update as soon as I can.

R&R

Next chapter Found

Jena=FPD


	4. Found

I do not own Danny Phantom.

I do own Anaka Neko and her story. You can pst me if you would like to use her in your stories.

Now on with my first long term story. Hope you enjoy.

Only one more chapter.:).

And my new story the first chapter is almost done.

Here is Chapter 4

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Untouched**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Chapter 4: Found:**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Danny, Anaka , and Valiere all appeared back in the normal everyday Amity Park. Danny sighed and looked at Anaka who seemed to be looking into the sky. Valiere sat on the ground.

"I'm so sorry Danny I really am. Your about to lose so much."Anaka said.

Danny looked at her confused. Anaka's black eyes were on a clock hand that appeared in the sky. Valiere jumped up ready for atttack. Danny frowned as Clockwork appeared out of the portal. Anaka stood up and bowed to Clockwork.

"Clockwork, my friend." Anaka said standing up again.

"Anaka Neko it is good to see you again, but I wish it wasn't on these terms. Danny, I'm sorry, but Dan has escaped the thermos."Clockwork said.

Danny stared at Clockwork eyes wide and shaking slightly.

"Danny I'll help you, and ask your old enemy if she will help you as well." Anaka said.

Valiere looked at Phantom. The image of the blue eyed black haired boy came to her mind again. And his image blured to match Phantom's. Creating in her mind a half black half white haired Phantom, with one ice blue eye and one glowing emerald green.

Valiere's eyes widedned as she found the truth about Danny Phantom. Clockwork left back through the portal.

"Valiere will you help me fight?" Danny asked. Anaka looked at Valiere seeing her eyes full of understanding.

"One condition Phantom." Valiere said smiling playfuly. Danny floated back slightly.

"What's the condition?' Danny asked tilting his head to the side. A bell sounded somewhere saying it was 10:00 PM.

"Could you tell me how you got like thid? A half-ghost like Vlad and Dani." Valiere asked.

Danny touched down on the ground.

"I don't really like talking about the accident." Danny said his body shivering in phantom pain.

"Come on Phantom. I'm curious." Valiere said.

Anaka smiled and floated to sit down on a lampost her red and white tail swinging down. To see the immortal Phantom's transformation first hand is one thing. Hearing it be told is another.

Anaka was one who loved to see and take part in time. To hear a story from a great person who had great adventures throughout time. Anaka unlike Clockwork loved to interven, unless she was not needed.

Danny sat on the ground and pulled off his glove revealing a tanned hand underneath. Danny pulled off the other glove and stared at his unnaturally tanned hands. Valiere watched him his face showing pain and worry.

"I was showing my friends the ghost portal my parents made. My friend conviced me to check it out. You know what was the harm it didn't work.I slipped on a white hazmait suit with black collar , gloves, and boots. It was dark inside the portal. I placed my hand on the wall to guide myself. I felt something on the wall push in. I remember seeing a green button on the wall.

The next thing I know I see sparks of electricty brust into life in front of me. I know it took seconds, but it felt like hours watching the green currents inc closer to me. Then there was the pain. It felt like I was melting from the inside out. I black out from the pain. I remeber waking up with no idea what happened to me. I've beeen like this ever since." Danny said his hands curling into fists.

Anaka nodded and Valiere's mouth was in a thin line.

"Phantom I'll fight with you," Danny looked at her. "And I thought I knew you before, I guess I really need to learn to get to know you better Danny... Fenton." Valiere said smiling. Danny looked alarmed. Anaka made a noise that sounded very close to laughter.

"Um..." Danny said unsure.

"Leave it be Danny. She has you figured." Anaka said.

"Yeah Danny. I just never saw what was right in fornt of me." Valiere said.

"I think we should go find Dan and worry about this later when my families lives aren't at stake." Danny said putting his gloves back on.

Valiere nodded and summoned her armor and hopped on her jet sled. Anaka jumped up and flew towards Fenton works. Danny and Valiere followed.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**AN- **Okay I was going to stop it here and make another two parter. But I thought better of it. I made this fanfiction to show the sad facts of immortality. And I made this AN to tell you that this chapter is really long. As is the last chapter. This one is about four pages long. Okay just tought I'd let you know. :)

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Danny touched down looking at the building with worry. Valiere stared at Anaka wondering what they were doing here.

"Anaka I can't. I'm not ready for them to know. I wasn't ready before and I'm not ready now. I'm okay with Valiere knowing, but I'm just not ready to talk to them about it." Danny said.

Valiere's eyes went to the house again. She understood his parents were ghost hunters he was well half-ghost and he was public enemy number 1. Valiere made a mental note to ask about that later.

"If you don't tell them now you'll keep avoiding it forever. You have to face them now." Anaka said. Danny sighed.

"Valiere, I need a friend right now. I'm sorry for everything. But our parents can never understand what we do for this town. So will you stand with me when I tell my parents? After all tommorrow is my birthday." Danny said smiling.

"Sure Danny. And Happy birthday." Valiere said going back to normal without the armor.

Danny smiled and let a familar pair of silver white rings pass over him changing him into Danny Fenton. Valiere's eyes widened.

"Wow." Valiere said. Danny shrugged. Anaka let her own rings pass over her and she jumped onto Valiere's shoulder.

Danny gulped and opened the door his parents were standing in the hallway waiting for him. Valiere who never met them was slightly taken back.**(AN Not really sure if she met them before.)**

"Danny we know it's your birthday tommorrow, but that doesn't give you an excuse to skip crefew." Maddie said looking at Danny. Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry Mom me and Valiere were hanging out." Danny said more then a little nervous. Maddie and Jack blinked and looked at Valiere who now had Anaka in her arms.

"Hello there you must be Valiere." Maddie said a little surprised.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Valiere said petting Anaka.

"Hey why don't we all sit down in the living room. I'll get the fugde." Jack said running to the kicthen.

Danny sighed, Valiere smiled , and Anaka chuckled quietly. Maddie looked towards the kicthen and shook her head.

They all moved into the living room. Jack came back with the fugde. Danny ran a hand through his hair nervously. Anaka moved form Valiere's arms and jumped onto Danny's shoulder.

"Just remember without them you might become what you fear." Anaka whispered into his ear. Danny nodded and sat down on the couch. Valiere sat on his right while Anaka laid on his left. Maddie sat on a couple seat (extra wide) with Jack who was eating the fugde.

"Alright I understand you made a new friend and wanted to spend time with her, but that still doesn't mean you can skip crefew." Maddie said.

"I'm sorry Mom, I really am." Danny said not talking about crefew.

Danny gasped and a blue mist escaped his mouth. Danny looked very alarmed. Maddie frowned seeing the blue mist, it wasn't cold enough to see someone's breath. Valiere looked confused seeing another mist come from Anaka. Anaka's blie eyes flashed black.

There was an explosion sending everyone to different parts of the room. Valiere and Anaka landed in a corner. Maddie landed on her feet on the other side of the room. Jack hit the wall and didn't get up.

Danny however was in a ghosts hand. The ghost was Dan Phantom. Maddie whipped ouut an ecto gun so fast it looked like it appeared. Maddie's eyes narrowed taking in the symbol on Dan's chest.

"Phantom. You evil ectoplasmic manifistation of post human consciousness let go of my son." Maddie said. Dan smiled as he let Danny have some air.

"Now why would I let him go. You didn't call me by my rightful title. I haven't gone by Phantom in ten years. And he has to pay for sealing me in that stupid thermos." Dan said.

"Let my son go. I thin kyou have it wrong my son never captured you." Maddie said on full alert.

"Woman your starting to grat on my have no memories of when he captured me, because Clockwork the meddling fool took them away. He rewrote time to fix a mistake." Dan said creating an ecto blast with his free hand.

"Dan... leave her alone. Your fight is with me." Danny said from within Dan's grip. Maddie looked at her son eyes wide.

"Still naive I see. Still willing to sacrifice yourself for these humans. Won't you ever learn that you and I are above these creatures. That's where we belong."Dan growled at the now struggling Danny.

Maddie's mind was moving a mile per minute. What did Phantom.. or whoever that ghost was mean? And how in the world did her only son get involved. Valiere summoned an ecto guns to her hands and aimed at Dan.

"Hey Dan, put Danny down now." Valiere said.

"Valiere it has been awhile. It seems like only yesterday the last time we played." Dan said.

Maddie took this moment and shot at Dan. Dan created a sheild. Danny closed his eyes and felt for his ice powers. Dan growled as his hand became covered in ice.

"DAn leave my family and friend alone." Danny said breaking free of Dan's grip.

Dan shot the ecto balst at him. Danny hit his back to the wall. Maddie and Valiere fired. Anaka glowed red. Dan froze and glared at the cat.

" I'll be back. And I'll make sure my naive younger self learns. I am inevible." Dan said disappeared leaving the battle ground that was the living room.

Danny held his bleeding arm in his good hand. His shirt and pants quickly getting dyed an unnatural red and green color. Danny coughed still getting his breath back. Anaka jumped over to him. Valiere kept her weapon up looking around.

Maddie was staring at her son confusion mixed with anger on her face. Jack was still out cold on the floor. Danny looked up at his mother, then at his arm which was bleeding red and green, then at the floor. Valiere put her weapon down and was slightly werided out by the sight of two blood colors, but guessed it was normal for him.

Anaka was pacingg the floor in fornt of Danny. Maddie's mind was going back to what the ghost said. His naive younger self.. was her son really going to be like that monster. Maddie stared at the two colors rushing out of her sn's arm one red and one green. It was immpossible red human blood and green .. ghost blood?

What was her son?

"I'm sorry." Danny said looking up at her his eyes filled with tears. Maddie couldn't find her voice. Her mind torn between comfronting her son and shooting him.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you guys so many times, but.." Danny said looking back at his arm. Blood had stopped coming from it and it healed over. Danny let a couple tears fall from his face.

"How can you explain something like this?" I mean you probably think I'm evil or something right now." Danny laughed dryly. " I promised to never be him, turn into him, or even think about what made him. I promised you all. I'm just so sorry I didn't tell you." Danny said closing his eyes and breathed in as a rush of cold filled him.

Maddie's eyes widened at the silver ring that appeared around her son's waist. It went over him slowly replacing her son's clothes with a black hazmait suit. Black hair with what and blue eyes with green. One ghost boy Danny Phantom replaced her son Danny Fenton.

The white symbol clear on his chest tears still falling form his now green eyes. Maddie was in a state of shock. Valiere walked over to Danny and sat next to him on the floor and hugged him.

Anaka changed into ghost form and crawled onto Danny's lap and meowed. It was a cystal pure note sounding much like a kitten looking for it's mother. Valiere found that her eyes teared up hearing the pure note. Maddie looked at the small feline.

"Danny it's okay." Maddie said inching toward her son ecto gun laid forgotten.

Danny's head was in his hands white hair spilling over them. Maddie sat down and comfronted her son. She placed a hand on his shoulder flinching at how cold it was. Danny looked up at her his green eyes alive with hope.

Maddie looked into his eyes and saw her son. The same little boy who came to her with all his problems. Here he was protecting the town despite a few incedents.

Maddie stood up and held out her hand to help her son stand up. Danny smiled slightly as Anaka jumped out of his lap. Danny took his mother's hand and she helped him stand.

"Thanks Mom." Danny said hugging her.

Maddie smiled as her son returned to human form. Valiere smiled from behind the two. Anaka meowed again sounding so much like a lost child. Valiere's eyes teared up again hearing the sad sound.

Something in her mind told her to help the poor feline so lonely and afraid. And also something deep within her mind broke out. And sounded out it one simple phrase.

(My Anaka Neko.)

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I love my work. I do so love it. I really is a long chapter. 2,654 words.

Hope you enjoyed. And maybe you've found out who Nerel is hopefully from the last part.

Hope you liked this long chapter I'll update as soon as I can.

So after this is finished look forward to Puzzle Pieces my Danny Phantom/Harry Potter crossover.

R&R

Last chapter Fighting our demons.

Jena=FPD


	5. Fighting our demons

Very sorry for the long wait. My mind has been filled with Plot bunnies. And I was working on Puzzle pieces and Clear as blood. I am also working on Ghostly Trio for a challage. On with the show... I mean story.

I do not own Danny Phantom.

I do own Anaka Neko and her story. You can pst me if you would like to use her in your stories.

Now on with my first long term story. Hope you enjoy.

Happy birthday . Friday 13.:)

And my new story the first chapter is almost done.

Here is Chapter 4

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Untouched**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Chapter 5: Fighting our demons:**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Maddie placed Jack in their bed and kissed his forhead. She went back downstairs to where Valiere and Danny were discussing the different battle plans. The cat Anaka sitting near by watching them.

Maddie had been slightly desturbed when she first heard the feline speak, but she was quickly getting use to it. Maddie saw some weapons on the floor.

"Alright what is the plan for taking care of Dan?" Maddie asked.

"We have to confront him. But first we need to contact Sam and Tucker. Where is Jazz?" Danny asked.

"She went over to a friends 'll be home later for your birthday." Maddie said.

"Alright Jazz is safe. Now all we have to do is wait for Dan to make his move and capture him in the thermos again."Danny said.

"That is not the answer to this problem Danny." Anaka said.

"But for now it will have to do." Danny said.

"Time doesn't always fix these things Danny we all have to face our demons sometime." Anaka said. Danny frowned.

"Alright, but he needs to be contained until we find a way to get rid of him. But first we have to get Sam and Tucker hear." Danny said.

"I'll take care of that." Anaka said disappearing. Danny sighed.

"What do you want me to do Danny?" Valiere asked.

"I want you to help me gather my allies."Danny said.

"You have allies?" Valiere asked.

"Only 6. Clockwork and The Dairy King are not really and Frostbite have their own people to worry about. But Dani and Wulf can help." Danny said.

"Dani?" Maddie asked.

"Her name is Danielle, but she goes by Dani." Danny said stocking the weapons.

"Yeah she is that ghost girl that calls you cuz." Valiere said.

"She is not really my cousin. She is a clone Vlad made of me." Danny said.

"Vlad cloned you! My gosh. He is really obsessed with you." Valiere said.

"Yupe the Fruitloop."Danny said.

"Wait a second Vlad as in Vlad Masters?" Maddie asked.

"Fruitloop is half-ghost just lie me as well as being my archenemy." Danny said.

Maddie growled she knew there was something off about that man.

"Alright when Sam and Tucker get here with Anaka we can go look for Wulf and Dani." Danny said.

The front door brust open and Tucker ran in followed by Sam who was holding a normal Anaka.

"Sam keep that thing away from me." Tucker said.

"Tucker its just a kitten." Sam said petting Anaka bhind her ears.

"Tell that to my cousin's cat who attaked me." Tucker said.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Danny asked.

"Well one Sam saw that cat and we followed it here. Two its your birthday."Tucker said.

"Well come on guys Dan's on the loose and Mom and Valiere know now." Danny said. Tucker an Sam's mouths droped open.

"That is one heck of a birthday present." Sam said.

"It's fine. We are about to go find Wulf and Dani so they can help." Danny said.

"Alright Sam put the cat down we are going to have some fun." Tucker said pumping his fists into the frowned.

"No thank you I can get down myself. And it is Anaka not the cat." Anaka said jumping out of Danny's arms transforming into her ghost half to fly in the air.

"Wow an animal that can speak for itself." Sam said.

" Alright Anaka, we need you to help us find Wulf and Dani. Mom help Sam and Tucker start the Specter Speeder. Valiere you can help me load it with weapons."Danny siad.

"everyone went to do their jobs soon the Speeder was loaded up. Everyone was sitting down inside. Anaka was sitting one of the pilot's chairs while Danny took the speeder glowed red.

"Wulf found in the Rocky Mountains."Anaka said.

The Speeder seemed to blurr at the edges and the lab outside the windows disappeared. Danny turned on the Speeder. The images turned into mountains outside the windows. Danny brought the Speeder lower, Anaka opened her black eyes.

"He is directly east in a cave." Anaka said.

Danny nodded changing the Speeder to face east. Danny made the Speeder go lower and he changed into ghost from as Sam took the controls. Danny phased through glass and into the sky.

A hairy tall creature with a green hoodie came over.

"Hello Wulf." Danny said.

"Friend." Wulf said licking him.

"Wulf I need you to help me fight an enemy." Danny said.

"Me help friend."Wulf said.

"Then come on." Danny said flying back up to get in the Speeder Wulf flying behind him.

Danny and Wulf got into the Speeder. Wulf sat next to Tucker the two started to talk to each other in Esperonto. The Speeder glowed red again.

"Dani Found. In Russia near the Great Wall of China." Anaka said.

Danny nodded as he watched the mountains blurr into fields and small houses. Danny flew through the Speeder again heading toward a black and white streak.

Danny let his legs become a spetral tail as he went faster. He looked back at the Speeder and ran into something.

"Hey Danny." Dani said.

"Hey Danielle." Danny said rubbing his head.

"What are you doing here?" Dani asked.

"Looking for you I need help fighting someone and it isn't Vlad." Danny said.

"I would love to help Danny." Dani said.

Danny nodded as the Speeder came over and the door opened up and the two halfas flew in.

"Dani you remember Valiere, Sam, and Tucker. THat is Wulf and my mom." Danny said.

Dani turned a little red and transformed into her human half and waved.

"Hi." Dani said. Anaka appeared in front of them.

"Hello Dani. Danny Dan is somewhere near Amity Park. He must be ready for round two." Anaka said.

"Then lets go stop him."Danny said.

Anaka glowed red again. Valiere looked at Anaka a couple tears escaping her eyes.

(She is so sad my little Anaka. I wish to hold her in my arms and let her no longer be lost.) A voice in the back of Valiere's mind said.

Valiere nodded she felt as if that was what she needed to do, but it would have to wait until after she helped Danny.

The Speeder reappeared in Amity Park. Dan Phantom was waiting for them. Valiere summoned her armor, Dani transformed, Wulf released his claws out. Maddie, Sam, and Tucker started getting the Speeder ready for battle.

Danny got out a thermos. He would find a way to be rid of Dan forever. Valiere, Dani, Danny, and Wulf flew out of the Speeder. Dan smiled and split into five. Sam steered the Speeder away while Maddie and Tucker maned the weapons.

One Dan went after Dani, one after Valiere, one after Wulf, and one after the Speeder, the original stayed behind with Danny and Anaka.

"Well my naive younger self and Clockwork's pet. You have finally desided to come and play." Dan said.

"Dan this ends your going back in the thermos." Danny said.

"I won't be going easy on you. I'll leave you within an inch of losing your other half of your life." Dan said. Danny glared.

"Demon." Anaka glared.

"I am no demon I am the truth. I am a power house and the world must pay it's price." Dan said firing twin ecto blasts from his hands at Danny and Anaka.

Danny avoided the blast along with Anaka. Sam was avoiding identical blasts from their copy. Maddie was firing at Dan. Wulf was fighting hand to hand. Dani was sending blast after blast tring to keep Dan away.

Valiere was having a hard time thinking straight, her mind kept drifting to the small feline and holding the cat in her arms again. Danny fought agaisnt Dan using ecto blasts and hand to hand combat.

Maddie finally distroyed their clone and went to help Dani. With the help the killed her clone. Wulf distroyed his and howled in victory. Valiere was avoiding blasts and suddenly got caught by the original Dan.

"I told you I hadn't played in a while Valiere. You new armor looks so breakable." Dan said.

"Let me go you monster." Valiere said struggling in his grip.

"I don't think so. I'm going to have fun doing this." Dan said smiling.

Valiere screamed as ecto energy tore her armor apart and shocked her. Danny stopped hearing the sound. Anaka was crying. The sound so familar to her ears.

Dan finally stoped and droped Valiere letting her fall to the ground. Danny's eyes glowed brighter and he attacked Dan with a Ghostly Wail. Anaka glowed and appeared where Dan fell.

"You hurt my Nerel. Now I'm in control of you furture. And I say that Danny wil never make that choice again. Your not ineble your impossible." Anaka said as Dan screamed as he glowed red.

Dan slowly turned to white sand. The hourglass on Anaka's neck opened up and the sand poured inside.

Anaka stopped glowing red and flew over to the fallen body of Valiere, Danny followed her.

Valiere's armor was gone. Her skin whiter like Danny's skin. Her hair falling down her shoulders an icy white. Her clothes were a black shirt and a pair of white pants with a bit of black on the bottom.

She was wearing a pair of white shoes. A small necklace with the letters VP around her neck. Valiere's eyes opened. What was once deep green was now a glowing ice blue.

"What happened?" Valiere asked looking at herself.

" Like you told me so long ago Nerel. Life meets death and blurrs into a whole. Maybe I should call you by your new name Valiere Phantom." Anaka said.

Danny and Valiere blushed.

"That suits me just fine Anaka." Valiere said holding Anaka in her arms.

Anaka purred for the first time in centuries. Danny landed next to them and hugged Valiere. Dani smiled at them. Maddie smiled at her son. Tucker grabbed Sam and steered her away...

Danny, Valiere, and Anaka sat on a cliff not far away from Amity.

"So eternity awaits." Valiere said.

"Yeah it does." Anaka said.

"Does it seem that long?" Danny asked.

"No it doesn't. It seems as if only a day has gone by for me. Like a blink of an eye." Anaka said ...

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It is done. Tell me was it good? I started writting something way in the future about this story. I called it Lost Child. I'll put it up once Puzzle Peices is done. Hope you enjoyed.

R&R

Jena=FPD


End file.
